Mond Wissen MMA Club
by Renato Kenji
Summary: Um estória feita com minhas OCs de uma pequena partida de MMA.


Mond Wissen school, renomada escola que possui todas as séries, desde o jardim de infância até o ginásio particular que possui pelo menos uma instituição em vários países pelo mundo. Seu objetivo, além de proporcionar estudo e conhecimento, também é um ponto de mistura de culturas. Os alunos que frequentam esta escola possuem nacionalidade diferentes por ser uma escola internacional, e para quem mora em outro país que não seja sua terra natal pode encontrar vários outros na mesma situação. Já os alunos de origem do país onde a instituição se encontra, muitos são levados pela curiosidade e por poder ter contato com outras culturas sem precisar fazer intercâmbio.

As instituições também são diferentes entre si. As estruturas nem sempre seguem padrões, elas são planejadas para cada país e sua cultura. Por exemplo, uma escola no Brasil não seria parecido com a da Austrália. Isso também é um charme da Mond Wissen.

E a escola possui também vários e vários clubes, tudo em prol do conhecimento. E essa estória se passa na Mond Wissen do Japão, no clube de MMA feminino localizado em um prédio na ala sudeste, passando o clube de paintball no grande território da escola. O prédio em questão só possuía um andar, mas novo e grande em sua base.

Logo passando pela porta da frente, dá acesso á área onde ocorre a maior parte da atividade do clube. Apesar de possuir uma academia geral para todos os clubes, tem alguns equipamentos básicos como esteiras, sacos de pancada etc. Mas o foco principal é um ringue circular no centro, com as paredes forradas com colchões azuis para proteção. Para os espectadores, caso tenha alguém, tem possibilidade de assistir subindo no pequeno elevado que tem em volta.

Além dessa sala, também tem mais duas pequenas áreas, uma é o vestiário e a outra o chuveiro.

Hoje iria ter uma partida de treinamento entre a capitã e a sub-capitã do clube.

No canto azul pulando para se aquecer estava Chinatsu Ellen, uma garota de cabelos rosas descendo até a altura do pescoço com um grande laço vermelho na parte de trás da cabeça. 17 anos de idade, 1,67m de altura, experiente em kickboxe e capitã do clube usando sua roupa de luta: um top rosa até a metade dos seios e vermelho, um short da mesma cor com detalhe rosa, suas luvas e protetor bucal vermelha. E como sua corner, a francesa de cabelos quase brancos de tão loiro preso em rabo-de-cavalo, Amoretta Lucielle de 16 anos de idade.

No outro lado no canto vermelho também se aquecendo, mas de forma mais quieta, balançando a mão e os pés, Mizuki Maki, 17 anos de idade e 1,65m de altura. Desde criança treinou judô por incentivo dos pais. Seus longos cabelos de cor violeta presos em um rabo de cavalo com um pequeno prendedor de cabelo na parte da frente da franja em formato de uma meia-lua. Usava também sua roupa de luta combinando com a cor do cabelo: Um top de cor violeta com pequeno detalhe amarelo e um short da mesma cor do top. Para completar luvas das mesmas cores e protetor bucal.. Para seu corner, Amekaze Megumi, cabelo curtos até o ombro de cor amarela, 16 anos de idade estava ali

E no centro, Amekaze Minori, tesoureira, manager e juíza do clube (vestida com roupa de exercício, parte de cima cinza e calça preta em contraste ao seu cabelo cor laranja) estava ajustando o relógio para marcar o tempo.

Minori: Certo... as duas aqui para o centro.

As duas obedeceram e se moveram para o centro. Pararam à pequena distância de uma da outra, com a Minori no meio delas esperando as instruções.

Minori: 2 Rounds de 3 minutos cada. Caso não aconteça nocaute, nocaute técnico, submissão ou desistência até o final do 2º round, será declarado empate. Sem golpe baixo, sem chute na cabeça se a oponente estiver deitada e obedecer as minhas ordens. Estão de acordo?

Ellen: Sim.

Mizuki: Sim.

Minori: Então quero uma luta limpa e justa. Voltem para os seus respectivos cantos.

Assim que Minori confirmou as duas chegarem e olharem para o centro, ela apontou uma de cada vez para as lutadoras e fez o sinal para iniciar o combate.

As duas se aproximaram do centro. Ellen estendeu o braço direito para frente com o punho fechado esperando a Mizuki tocar, e esta respondendo ao pedido, tocou com a sua luva direita.

Após isso, ficaram em posição de combate. Ellen treinada com kickboxe, estava com os punhos fechados levantados na altura do rosto. A Mizuki por sua vez, com as palmas das mãos semiabertas na altura do pescoço.

Sem muito esperar, Ellen atacou com uma direto de esquerda que a Mizuki defendeu prontamente. Ellen continuou seu ataque, seguido de dois jabs de direita, que o segundo pegou no rosto da sua advesária, tentou emendar com um chute alto, mas sem sucesso pois foi defendida. Porém, não cessou seus ataques para não dar chance para ser contra-atacada.

Por um breve tempo os ataques não surtiam efeito, já que Mizuki defendia a maioria. Mas como tudo tem um limite, apesar dela ter aprendido algumas coisas com a Ellen sobre a arte das lutas em pé e também conhecer os tiques dela, ainda assim estava em situação favorável para Ellen. Logo alguns chutes na região da costela e socos no rosto começaram a furar a defesa dela.

Então Mizuki resolveu levar a luta para o chão. Perto e de costas para uma das paredes, ela esperou a Ellen (que estava começando a ganhar confiança) dar menção de executar um golpe potente. Quando veio um cruzado de direita após uma sequência de jabs, Mizuki se agachou e esquivou. Logo se moveu para frente e agarrou as duas pernas da Ellen. Esta por sua vez, tentou evitar a queda, mas como a Mizuki foi mais rápida, conseguiu erguer o corpo da Ellen e cair com ela no chão, ficando por cima.

Logo como padrão de defesa, a Ellen passou as duas pernas pelo lado Mizuki, prendeu os pés para limitar o movimento da sua adversária e além disso abraçou nela para evitar se levantar. Mas infelizmente não conseguiu neutralizar os braços da Mizuki, que apesar de estar ruim para se mover, tentava desferir alguns socos no rosto da Ellen ao mesmo tempo que tentava se soltar. Até que enfim, após alguns socos bem localizados na costela, Ellen acabou soltando ela e de quebra desfazendo a defesa que tinha feito com os pés. Rapidamente Mizuki subiu na sua oponente que tentou desferir um soco mesmo por baixo. Mas o erro foi esse, pois Mizuki agarrou o braço dela, conduziu entre as suas pernas e se jogou para um lado, executando assim uma chave de braço (Jyujui gatame).

Ellen:Ahhhhhh!

Minori: Desiste Ellen?

Ellen:Quem disse... que vou... desistir!?

Mizuki: Wah!?

Com as duas pernas ela impulsionou o chão tentando dar uma cambalhota. E de fato conseguiu, com a inversão de posição, Mizuki não conseguiu impor pressão no golpe. Com o outro braço, Ellen empurrou Mizuki e retirou o braço. Pensou em se mover para golpear ela mas logo desistiu da ideia, pois Mizuki já estava em posição de defesa. Se levantou e fez um gesto para a outra se levantar também.

Voltaram a ficar em pé e em posição de combate mas invés de reiniciar os golpes começaram a conversar.

Ellen: Foi por pouco Mizuki~~ nyahaha – dando um sorriso.

Mizuki: Tudo bem, não achava que ia conseguir te segurar com aquele golpe. Não agora que ainda tem energia de sobra.

Ellen: Nyahaha, então ainda está dentro do seu plano?

Mizuki: Claro que se você tivesse vacilado...

Ellen: Ah não, claro que não vou vacilar com você sendo a oponente.

Mizuki: Agradeço a sua consideração.

Ellen: Bem, bem~ A luta não vai para frente se ficarmos conversando não é?

Mizuki: É melhor voltar ao combate antes que a Minori-san comece a reclamar também.

Minori: Ei ei, eu não falei nada... Ainda.

A Ellen e a Mizuki deram uma risada baixa.

Logo após isso as duas tocaram a luva novamente para reiniciar o combate. A luta retornou para a mesma cena do início, Ellen dando seus golpes e Mizuki defendendo. Até a Minori achava que esse round ia acabar desse jeito, sem mais nenhuma surpresa pois já estava quase no fim.

Mas MMA é um esporte que tudo pode mudar em fração de segundos. Foi então, após um chute potente na perna direita da Mizuki que apesar de estar em posição de defesa, não conseguiu absorver o impacto por completo e acabou cambaleando para o lado fazendo baixar a guarda por uns dois segundos. Logo Ellen aproveitou a chance e desferiu um soco de direita que penetrou entre as duas mãos que defendiam o rosto da sua oponente e acertou-o em cheio. Imediatamente o impacto a fez ela cair sentada para trás, consciente, mas atordoada.

Tentou se levantar rápido, apesar de não conseguir controlar os movimentos direito. Só sabia que tinha que ficar em pé, se não ia complicar demais. Veio um chute na altura da costela dela que não deu para defender, fazendo novamente cambalear, mas dessa vez bateu em algo macio. Era a parede do ringue. Tentou sair dali, mas era tarde demais, mesmo só vendo a sombra no chão. Então fez o que podia fazer, colocou as duas mãos na altura do seu rosto e baixou um pouco a cabeça.

E aí veio o primeiro impacto pelo lado esquerdo. Depois o segundo pela direita. Novamente pela esquerda. Agora um gancho na barriga. Se ficasse ali por muito tempo sabia que ia ser castigada, mas a voz da sua corner Megumi gritando para se esquivar e que faltava pouco para acabar o round não a deixava desistir. Por outro lado, escutava a voz da Amoretta também gritando para a Ellen acabar logo com isso. Podia ver por um triz a calça da Minori ali por perto, indicando que podia vim parar a luta cedo ou tarde.

A Ellen agarrou o pescoço da sua oponente, colocou a perna direita para trás para ganhar impulso e desferir uma joelhada na barriga da outra. Como Mizuki só estava defendendo o rosto, acabou levando em cheio, fazendo-a se curvar. Ellen segurou a cabeça dela nessa posição com uma mão e neutralizou um dos braços dela.

Ellen: Acho que vai acabar por aqui mesmo Mizuki~.

Novamente posicionou a perna direita para trás para tentar executar outra joelhada, mas dessa vez o alvo seria o rosto da Mizuki que estava na altura ideal. Com certeza ela cairia agora com esse golpe, seria muito complicado defender com uma mão só. A Megumi pensou em jogar a toalha para indicar desistência e também Minori já estava se adiantando para parar a luta. Ellen se preparou para desferir o golpe.

Então o sino ecoou pela sala indicando o fim do 1º round. Nem precisou a Minori se adiantar para interceder as duas, a Ellen já tinha soltado Mizuki, mas invés de se afastar ficou em pé diante dela.

Ellen: Tudo bem?

Mizuki: Por um triz sim.

Ellen: Nyahaha.

Logo Minori afastou a Ellen de perto.

Minori: Ellen, vai para o seu canto.

Ellen: Certo, certo.

Como ordenado, ela se virou e dirigiu para o canto azul onde Amoretta a esperava com um banquinho, tolha, balde e água.

Minori: Consegue ir para o seu canto Mizuki?

Mizuki: Consigo sim.

Dito isso começou a caminhar um pouco lento para o seu canto vermelho, onde também tudo estava preparado, este pela Megumi, para receber ela para um breve descanso.

* * *

Canto Azul -

Ellen sentou-se no banquinho, tirou seu protetor bucal e colocou na boca o bico da garrafa de água para tomar enquanto a Amoretta enxugava o rosto dela.

Amoretta: Ellen-san! Faltou só um pouquinho!

Ellen: Nyahaha, é mesmo.

Amoretta: Se tivesse mais 10 segundos tinha ganhado a luta!

Ellen: Podia ser né? Se bem que eu duvido que a Mizuki fosse acabar ali.

Amoretta: Mas a Mizuki-san não tinha condições de defender aquele seu golpe.

Ellen: Mas ela tinha um braço livre. E mesmo só um braço é o suficiente para ela se defender e até me contra-atacar... E eu nem sabia quanto tempo ainda tinha para acabar o round.

Amoertta: Eu sei que a Mizuki-san é boa em defesa mas mesmo assim...

Ellen: Nah, ela ia conseguir... ou pelo menos eu penso que sim. De qualquer jeito agora nesse round é só ela abrir uma brecha e bingo.

Amoretta: Talvez um nocaute logo no começo?

Ellen: Nyahaha, quem sabe?

Amoretta: Então que tal tentar algo que a Mizuki-san não espera? Algumas quedas talvez?

Ellen: E levar para o chão que é melhor para ela?

Amoretta: Não precisa continuar no chão. Após a queda, levante-se e se afaste dela, depois outra vez. E assim vai até ela ficar confusa sem saber se vai vir um golpe de kickbox ou tentativa de queda. Assim fica mais fácil de acertar um chute alto.

Ellen: Ah~ parece divertido. Mas vou ter que trabalhar com cuidado para isso.

Canto Vermelho:

Mizuki estava com aparência de cansada. Aquele último minuto foi um pouco duro para ela.

Sentada no banquinho, tirou devagar o protetor bucal, colocou um pouco de água na boca, bochechou de leve e cuspiu no balde.

Megumi: Mizuki-san aquilo no final foi perigoso...

Mizuki: Desculpa fazer você se preocupar – sorrindo.

Megumi: O problema é que a Ellen-san é afobada, não ia maneirar no golpe...

Mizuki: Mas ela atrasou o golpe de propósito, percebeu?

Megumi: Foi? Eu achei que só não deu tempo mesmo...

Mizuki: Se ela quisesse mesmo tinha executado a joelhada. Prova disso que logo que o sino tocou ela me soltou como se esperasse que tocasse.

Megumi: Mas por que ela faria isso?

Mizuki: Bem, levando em conta a Ellen, provavelmente pensou que eu podia me defender ainda daquele golpe e contra-atacá-la... ou então não queria acabar com a "diversão" logo no primeiro round.

Megumi: Eu acho mais provável a segunda opção.

Mizuki: É... mas deixando isso de lado, e então, como eu prossigo nesse round Megumi-chan?

Megumi: P... perguntando para mim?

Mizuki: Claro, você é minha corner! Eu não desisti naquela hora para evitar de apanhar mais porque ouvi você gritando que já estava para acabar.

Megumi: Mas mesmo assim quem conhece melhor a Ellen-san é você...

Mizuki: Pode ser, mas faz parte do corner ver coisas que quem está lutando não vê. Pense que é um amistoso com alguma oponente desconhecida.

Megumi:... certo – sorrindo um pouco – A Elle-san se esforçou no final para golpear como pode e gastou bastante energia. Mesmo que acho que ela ainda tenha força de sobra para se mover esse round inteiro, acho que se você, Mizuki-san, conseguir encaixar uma imobilização ela iria penar para sair diferente do primeiro round quando ela saiu da chave de braço. Acho que a Ellen-san vai vim atrás do nocaute, quando ela vacilar tente uma queda.

Mizuki: Entendido.

* * *

O segundo e último round já estava na metade. Aparentemente ambas estavam mais quietas comparado com o primeiro round mais agitado. Ellen não atacava tanto quanto no antes, na verdade Mizuki cresceu mais na luta golpeando quando podia e acertando uma ou outra, no entanto o plano de levar para o chão era um pouco complicado de executar. Mesmo depois de conseguir aplicar duas quedas só no começo deste round, sua oponente ainda conseguia evitar que aplicasse uma técnica de submissão perfeita, assim escapando por onde desse.

A luta prosseguia. Novamente Mizuki tentou outra queda, mas desta vez Ellen conseguiu se defender, foi empurrada para a parede ficando de costas. Abriu a base das pernas para não ser levantada de novo. Já estava passando uns vinte segundos e a Ellen, após forçar a barra com socos nas laterais da Mizuki, conseguiu escapar da parede e rapidamente voltou para o centro. Ambas ficaram em posição de combate novamente. Justamente, dentro da área de visão da Ellen, Amoretta estava logo ali e fez uma confirmação com a cabeça. Ellen sorriu e voltou a atenção para Mizuki.

Como sua oponente não atacava, Ellen se adiantou com uma sequência de jabs. Mizuki, por conhecer a Ellen, acreditava que depois desse jabs iria vir um chute alto de novo. Mas não veio, no lugar do chute, Ellen se adiantou e agarrou as duas pernas da outra.

Foi uma atitude inesperada para Mizuki, não conseguiu se defender e acabou sendo levantada do chão pela Ellen.

Mizuki: Eee!?

Ellen: Pois é Mizuki, eu também aplico quedas~

As duas caíram com a Ellen por cima. Mizuki logo se pôs para defender o rosto, mas nada atingiu ela. Ellen se levantou e se afastou da oponente que não entendeu essa atitude. Se levantou devagar e reiniciaram o combate. Novamente a Ellen disfarçou um soco, fazendo Mizuki se preocupar em defender o rosto, deixando livre para aplicar outra queda.

Mizuki: De novo!?

Ellen: Fácil de derrubar você heim~?

E para o chão. Novamente Mizuki se pôs em posição de defesa, mas sua oponente só deu um golpe na parte um pouco acima da sua cintura e se levantou, dando as costas em sinal para dar tempo da Mizuki poder se levantar.

Mizuki: Que foi isso Ellen?

Ellen: Nyahaha, só para brincar.

Mizuki: Só para brincar?

Ellen: Sim~, e também que eu posso aplicar uma queda assim fácil em você. Na verdade cansa ficar levando queda o tempo todo não é?

Mizuki: Então quer dizer que só porque conseguiu aplicar duas vezes se acha suficiente melhor do que eu para aplicar queda?

Ellen: Eu não disse nada disso... mas se você está dizendo, nyahaha.

Mizuki não respondeu e retornou para a posição de combate. Ellen imaginou que seria hora de nocautear ela. "Ao menos era para ser, já que irritou a sua oponente com essa provocação, então ela deve estar esperando outra tentativa de queda. Não que ache justo uso dessas artimanhas mas, como no boxe que você provoca o adversário, fazendo-o perder a calma e cometer um vacilo, aqui também vale. No fim, esse tipo de esporte ( e como qualquer outro) sobressai quem consegue se manter no controle da emoção."

Sendo assim, pôs o plano em prática. Novamente foi tentar um soco falso, Mizuki baixou a guarda esperando a tentativa de queda que não ia vir e no lugar veio um chute alto com a trajetória no rosto dela. O som do chute acetando a pele de alguém ecoou.

Ellen: ...!?

Mizuki: Eu achei que fosse algo desse tipo...

O chute da Ellen foi defendido por completo sem mais sem menos pelo os dois braços levantado na altura da cabeça. Baixar a guarda também foi uma isca da Mizuki que já fazia ideia do que seria.

Mizuki: Estou decepcionada Ellen. Se era para me enganar, precisava de mais umas três ou quatro tentativas para eu cogitar o perigo de me jogar no chão. Era melhor ter vindo do mesmo jeito que veio no primeiro round...

Ellen: Ahaha...

Mizuki: Portanto, vai receber um castigo.

Rapidamente segurou a perna da Ellen, forçando-a a ficar somente com uma perna para se manter em pé. Mas invés de tentar algo mais efetivo, Mizuki simplesmente empurrou a perna, fazendo a sua oponente cair sentada. Ellen logo levantou sem entender direito, porém quando foi olhar para a Mizuki percebeu a diferença.

Ela tinha mudado a stura de combate para de karatê: Colocou uma mão na frente, outra para trás, e "fincou" as pernas em uma única posição sem largar os olhos da sua oponente e ficou assim. Ellen ficou um pouco assustada com essa pose, afinal, Mizuki sabia de judô e não karatê. Tudo bem que ela tinha dito que estava procurando uma alternativa para lutas em pé, mas não tinha visto ela treinar ou algo do gênero. E dificilmente usaria uma técnica que nunca treinou sem mais sem menos em uma luta séria.

Mas depois do susto, veio um sorriso. Para ela é divertido e principalmente por ser a Mizuki, sua grande amiga. Começou a achar que foi uma boa ideia ter provocado ela antes, afinal ia poder ver o uso de uma nova técnica, por mais que tivessse dúvida que ia ter efeito nela. Ou melhor, podia ter efeito e perder por nocaute que não se importaria.

Tanto as duas corners e a juíza estavam em silencio nesse minuto final do combate, pelo menos era o que marcava no relógio de pulso da Minori.

Ellen se adiantou, já que não ia dar em nada mesmo ficar esperando e sem falar que era o único jeito agora de tentar ganhar por nocaute. Um direto de direita. Apostou tudo. Mizuki pôs uma perna para frente.

O som do golpe ecoou novamente.

Mas quem levou em cheio foi a Ellen, tanto que o protetor bucal até saiu da boca e caiu um pouco distante. Um seiken direto no rosto. Sua direta de direita só triscou o rosto da Mizuki. Ellen caiu de joelho, mas ainda consciente só que não conseguia colocar forças nas pernas. Minori percebeu isso, até pensou em ir parar a luta, mas a Mizuki não tentou continuar a golpear. No lugar disso, rapidamente passou para trás da Ellen, passou um dos braços pelo pescoço da sua oponente e segurou no outro braço, formando um triangulo. Puxou-a para o chão, do jeito que ela ficasse por baixo, passou a perna na altura da cintura da Ellen e começou a estrangular ela. Pensou que usando sua técnica de submissão seria melhor do que continuar com socos, mesmo por que, como não estava acostumada, a mão que usou para o seiken estava doendo.

Porém, apensar da Ellen não ter força nas pernas, ainda tinha no braço. Tentou puxar o braço que estrangulava ela. De certa forma afrouxava um pouco para poder respirar, mas logo ficava difícil. As corners inverteram o que gritavam comparado com o final do primeiro round. Dessa vez a Megumi gritava que já ia ganhar e a Amoretta falando que faltava pouco para acabar o round. Minori estava concentrada para interceder a qualquer momento. Enquanto as duas estavam gastando suas últimas forças.

Ellen tinha começado a ficar vermelha, tanto que a força que exercia para evitar o estrangulamento estava diminuindo e achou que era o limite. Quando resolveu tocar no braço para indicar desistência... um sino tocou assustando as todas presentes.

Sim, era o sinal do fim do segundo e último round. Os braços da Mizuki afrouxaram a pressão no pescoço da sua oponente como que instantâneo, pois também estava no limite. Se tivesse mais um pouco de tempo provavelmente tinha desistido de continuar com estrangulamento. Ficou deitada de costas respirando pesado, enquanto a Ellen tossia segurando o pescoço.

Ellen: Cof... sem perdão né?

Mizuki: Eu disse... que ia ser um castigo... não disse?

Ellen: Nyahaha...

* * *

Depois da decisão ( que resultou em empate como decidido no começo da luta se não houvesse nocaute ou desistência), o grupo voltou à rotina de sempre ir para o chuveiro, passar por primeiro socorro para cuidar de alguns ferimentos, arrumar o clube, dispensar os membros e trancar a porta do clube. Ellen e Mizuki estavam voltando pelo costumeiro caminho para casa. Ambas tinham alguns bandagens coladas nos rostos.

Ellen: Então, o quadro fica assim né? Ambas tem uma vitória, uma derrota e um empate.

Mizuki: Sim, mas quase que acabou como vitória para mim né?

Ellen: Ah não, só porque deixei você passar para o segundo round achando que ia me divertir mais...

Mizuki: Então a culpa é sua de qualquer jeito.

Ellen: Err... é.

As duas se puseram a rir.

Ellen: Mas então, desde quando você sabe karatê?

Mizuki: Ah... aquilo? Eu vi em um livro aí resolvi testar, só isso.

Ellen: Err... então não tinha treinado?

Mizuki: Não.

Ellen: Tá e eu fui o que? Cobaia?

Mizuki: Sim.

Ellen: Ahhhh, isso não se faz! E eu pensado que você tinha escondido alguma técnica novaaa.

Mizuki: Eu não ia usar, mas já que veio com brincadeira no segundo round nada melhor que responder ao mesmo nível.

Ellen: Uh...

Mizuki: Mas acho que vou aprender karatê mesmo, afinal foi eficaz mesmo eu sendo bem amadora.

Ellen: Eh... se você aprender vai ficar difícil para mim...

Mizuki: Então aprenda técnica no solo com mais vontade e pronto.

Ellen: Ai ai ai...

Mizuki: Sem reclamar que eu ensino para você.

Ellen: Ah... então tudo bem...

Assim acaba um episódio no clube de MMA da escola Mond Wissen...


End file.
